


The Problem with Antiques

by gummyrubi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Depending on who you ask, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kinda, M/M, haunted microwave, in the best way, or magical, tk and hikari are a scary pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: Taichi won't be allowed to shop alone for a long time and he's to avoid antique shops entirely.





	The Problem with Antiques

“I’m just saying, you shouldn’t have even bought a microwave without me, Taichi, you’re barely even in the kitchen.”

Taichi smiled disarmingly, putting his hands up in defense. “Come on Yama, I didn’t just get the microwave at the antique shop, I got stuff for Takeru and Hikari too.”

Yamato rolled his eyes. He was the epitome of unimpressed with his hands crossed over his chest, foot tapping in disapproval and a heavy frown. “What made you think buying a microwave from an antique shop was a good idea? It might not even work.”

Taichi wanted to reach out to hug Yamato, but maybe he should keep his hands away for a bit. “Ok, how about this, you don’t have to use this microwave while I go and get the old one fixed?”

Yamato’s frown deepened before he finally gave in with a sigh. “Next time just ask Koushiro to take a look at it.” That was a jab at Taichi’s poor attempt to fix the microwave he broke before Yamato came home a couple days ago.

Taichi smiled sheepishly but nodded.

\-----

Hikari opened the door to her and Takeru's shared apartment and smiled when she saw her brother standing on the other side. He held two bags in his hands and she helped him with the smaller one as they hugged. "What brings you here?" She stepped aside to let him through.

"Is a brother not allowed to come see his favorite little sister?"

She quirked a brow, unimpressed. "Did Yamato finally throw you out?"

Taichi tripped, turning a horrified look at her as they set the bags down on the table. "No! And what do you mean finally?"

Hikari giggled as Takeru came out of the shower, walked down the hall and stared curiously at them. "Did my brother finally kick you out?"

"You two are terrible and I hope you don't reproduce because your child will be Satan."

Takeru laughed along with Hikari who was obviously kidding. Probably.

"Anyway, I was at an antique shop today and I found a couple of things you guys might like," he grinned at them, happy with the gifts he brought. "The guy there gave them to me for free almost as soon as I walked in. It was like he was weirdly psychic." He shrugged. "I gotta get going, but let me now what you guys think." He only stayed long enough to hug Takeru and Hikari then left.

The two stared at the bags on the table. They were curious about them, things from an antique shop that the owner had apparently known to give him. How bad could they be, right?

\-----

It was no secret that sometimes Taichi couldn’t sleep so he would go drink some warm milk to help him. It used to wake up Yamato too but Taichi’s gotten better at leaving the bed without disturbing the blond.

This was one of those nights where he found himself yawning as he got out of bed at two in the morning. He shuffled along, barefoot, while wondering if the microwave would work to heat up his milk since they had yet to try it out—Yamato out of fear that it would explode and ruin his kitchen; Taichi because Yamato told him not to.

He figured it would be ok if he tried it out just once. Probably.

Maybe it would even work and Yamato wouldn’t be upset anymore.

Also, he had gotten it at a good price (surprisingly cheap) and it didn’t look old so it was probably fine.

Taichi entered the kitchen, heading straight for the cabinets with the mugs. He picked out the one decorated with soccer balls (a gift from Mimi) and filled it with milk. He put the milk carton away then yawned again while putting the mug in the microwave. Thirty seconds ought to do it. He waited, eyes still mostly closed because he was tired even if his body didn’t think so. The microwave beeped and he pulled out the mug while taking in a deep breath. He thought he smelled a sweet, sugary scent in the air but quickly dismissed it because Yamato hadn’t baked anything recently.

He brought the mug to his lips and tilted the mug up.

Something soft hit his nose.

Taichi's eyes opened and he rushed to turn on the light in the kitchen—what the _hell_ was in the mug?! He peered into the mug and frowned.

Is… Is that chocolate cake?

He poked it with his finger and yeah, it felt spongy and it looked like cake without any frosting. He sniffed it. It smelled like cake. He pinched a piece off and hesitantly ate it. It was … good. And sweet.

But what the fuck was this? He had poured in milk! Milk! Not … cake batter? He was about to open the fridge and see if their milk carton was filled with cake batter when he heard Yamato sleepily walk into the kitchen.

“Can’t sleep?” Yamato asked. “Why does it smell like … cake in here?” He was suddenly wide awake. “Don’t tell me you tried baking again?”

Yeah, after the disaster that were the blueberry muffins Taichi wasn’t ever going to try baking again without Yamato’s help. Really, he should have more faith in him that he wouldn’t try baking again on his own.

Then again, Taichi had a knack for getting himself into trouble. “Um,” Taichi debated whether or not to say anything when Yamato took a step towards him.

“What?”

The brunet held up a finger and searched around the kitchen for anything else he could test out because maybe he was just crazy. Into the microwave went a cookie because Taichi panicked.

“Taichi what—” the finger Taichi had held up earlier was now on Yamato’s lips. Blue eyes narrowed. Taichi was treading dangerous ground here, but he needed to make sure he wasn't going nuts and that their microwave was actually cursed. Magical? Something that didn't belong in Yamato's kitchen.

The microwave beeped and instead of a cookie, out came a vanilla cupcake. Yamato’s eyes widened and he pushed Taichi’s hand away, reaching for the cupcake.

Taichi was already backing away, staring curiously into his mug of chocolate cake.

The blond rounded on him. “Explain.”

Taichi nervously scratched the back of his head. “Well, you were right about it being a bad idea for me to buy kitchenware.” He showed him the cake in a mug.

Yamato took two steps closer to him, hands on his hips, cupcake forgotten on the counter.

“It looks like anything that goes in comes out as cake?” Taichi looked so worried that Yamato was going to kill him for buying a magic microwave; the blond knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep now and it had been days since Taichi had slept well due to work.

Yamato’s blue gaze softened. He walked up to him and hugged him, feeling Taichi tense, then relax in his arms. “Go back to bed, I’ll heat up some milk without using the microwave and we can deal with this in the morning.”

Taichi looked even more worried as Yamato led them back to their bedroom. “Are you mad?” They made it to the bed where Yamato gently pushed Taichi down to sit on it.

Yamato leaned down so his face was right in front of Taichi’s. He smiled and Taichi drew in a breath. “You are never, ever buying anything for the kitchen if I’m not there with you, ok?” Taichi nodded. “Good.” Yamato walked away, mumbling to himself about the magic microwave.

He heated up some milk on the stove and while that was happening, he tried the microwave for himself. In went two-day old leftovers he was sure they wouldn’t eat. Out came a slice of strawberry shortcake. It looked good, perfect actually. But there wasn't a chance in hell he'd actually be trying it, who knows what would happen to him if he ate anything that came out of this microwave. Blue eyes narrowed at it, waiting for it to do something more, maybe explode, maybe someone would pop out of nowhere with a camera and tell him it was all an elaborate prank.

But several minutes later, nothing happened. Yamato shook his head. Only Taichi could find some magical or cursed microwave instead of just going to the mall and buying something there. He was going to have to text Koushiro in the morning about accompanying Taichi if he ever wanted to get something electronic.

Not that Taichi didn't have good eye for things like tools and weird shit that Yamato didn't know how to use, but things like kitchen appliances and computers and anything else like that required someone to make sure Taichi would be ok. He nearly snickered out loud when he remembered that Taichi accidentally broke Koushiro's laptop last year and his solution had been to smack it a bit and see if it started working again.

Koushiro didn't speak to him for a week until Taichi promised to buy him whatever he wanted in return for ruining his laptop. But Koushiro had managed to fix it so all he wanted was just to hang out with Taichi and play some video games so Taichi bought him the one he wanted (it'd only been out a week) and they spent two straight days playing it together.

Yamato got a cup and filled it with the warm milk, afterwards making his way to their room. Yamato saw Taichi nervously fiddling with the blanket. Rolling his tired eyes, he walked over to Taichi and handed him the cup, sitting down on the bed once Taichi had a good grasp on it.

“Thanks.”

Yamato leaned his head on Taichi’s shoulder. Taichi drank his milk slowly and silently and once he finished, he set the cup on the nightstand on his side of the bed before they lied down, Taichi covering them with the blanket. They settled down, with Taichi laying on his side facing Yamato who was also on his side. A few moments of stillness passed before Yamato shifted a little closer to him, Taichi's arm coming to rest on Yamato's waist, pulling him a little closer.

Yamato was nearly asleep twenty minutes later when he suddenly asked, “What was it that you bought for Takeru and Hikari?”

Taichi, who was mostly asleep, woke up with wide eyes.

What were the chances of the camera and the typewriter being magical too?

\-----

“Don’t you think this is a bit excessive?” Takeru asked, watching Hikari add another lit match into the burning pile that used to be the camera and the typewriter her brother had gotten them.

They were out on the outskirts of town in the desert area, their car parked off the side of the road. Honestly, it probably looked suspicious, but they hoped no cops were out here patrolling the area.

The camera could see either disturbing ghosts of the present or the future; Hikari wasn’t sure which because every picture she took with it had these horrifying ghosts in every one of them, all showing some pretty gruesome ways they'd died, one in particular with bullet holes in his head that was barely attached anymore, nearly falling off.

But they weren't dressed in old time outfits, they were dressed in modern day clothes so she couldn't tell if this was the past or future but either way she was dipping the fuck out of that. The typewriter meanwhile had so far brought things to life when used, as they had found out when Takeru jokingly wrote a story about a cat and dog running around their apartment, which later disappeared into nothing when he wrote the end. He tried something a little more outlandish, like blood covering their kitchen floor, blood splattering on the walls as if someone was attacked with a knife and Hikari went to check, coming back angry and telling him to either write that it cleaned itself or for him to go in there and clean it all up.

They both loved Taichi but this was the last time they were going to accept a present from him if it came from an antique shop. Seriously, what were the chances that they both get magical things? Well, cursed technically. They could only hope that whatever Taichi had gotten them wouldn't be as creepy as these things were.

"Nope, I’m not letting ourselves become the protagonists of some horror movie. I’m burning it all.”

Takeru nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” And the two of them watched the bonfire grow bigger, warming up the cold night and both made a silent promise to make sure Taichi never found another antique shop again.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I found an idea similar to this on some tumblr prompt collection months ago and it's been sitting on my computer for just as long so I finally got around to finishing it lol   
> Come talk to me on twitter @gummyrubi !  
> Or on tumblr @chocomonki !


End file.
